


Reunion (Jack Kline/Reader)

by writingtoforgetreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sadness, Sappy, it's so fluffy it's kinda disgusting, no I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality
Summary: After Jack had died, you started becoming more distant with the boys. They knew how close you two were and tried everything to cheer you up but nothing worked. Until one day, Cas came home with a surprise...
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Kudos: 4





	Reunion (Jack Kline/Reader)

Sam and Dean were out, solving a case. They asked you if you wanted to join them but you declined. Usually, hunting would bring joy to your life. It gave you a feeling of being important, helping others. But ever since Jack had been gone, you struggled to feel happiness. You were not even sure if you felt at all. Numb was the best feeling to describe what you were going through at the moment.

_*flashback*_

_"You can’t keep doing this, kid.“ Sam said worryingly. You were sitting at the kitchen table, lost in thought while picking at your food. The boys realized you had lost quite some weight, rarely eating anymore._

_"Can’t keep doing what?“ you replied rather dry._

_"(Y/N)...sweetheart, you have to eat something.“ Dean chimed in. You looked up at the boys, tears threatening to escape your (Y/E/C) eyes._

_"Well, I‘m not hungry.“ you answered, sounding harsher than you intended to. "Sorry, I-" you started but got cut off by Sam._

_"It‘s fine, we get it. We‘ve been there. Just remember that we‘re here for you. You should talk to us. Don’t let those feelings inside you eat you up. It hurts seeing you like that. We love you, (Y/N), and we know it‘s hard, we‘re struggling too. Just please open up to us.“ Sam told you sincerely. You were fully crying by now._

_"I want nothing more than to talk to you guys but I can’t. I don’t even know what I‘m feeling. I‘m simply tired. I don’t wanna do this anymore.“_

_"Listen here, kid.“ Dean said while looking into your eyes. "We‘re family, not by blood, but still. So don’t you dare giving up on us. We‘re gonna get through this, together. Do you hear me?“_

_"Okay.“ you whispered, started getting up and walking away until two broad bodies blocked your way. You looked up at them, started crying more and gave each of them a hug._

_*flashback ends*_

You were sitting in your room, headphones in, trying to block out the voices inside your head. It did not work as well as you thought it would but you were managing. Because of that, you did not hear the knock on your door. Neither did you hear when someone slowly started opening your door and entering your room. You felt a presence nearby and looked up only to be met by a certain angel. Castiel. His mouth opened but nothing came out. That is until you noticed you still had your headphones in. You removed them and forced a smile onto your face.

"I‘m sorry, Cas. What was that?“ you asked and then saw a weird expression on his face. Usually, you were good at reading his face but you certainly did not know where to put his current expression.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked.

"Better. I think.“ you genuinely answered. "Is there anything else you wanna tell me?“

"Um, I- I found a case and wanted to ask you if you wanna join me?“ Cas knew you were not really fond of the idea of hunting right now but he could not do this alone.

"Cas...“ you sighed "You know I‘m not in th-" but Cas cut you off.

"I got a call, video proof. A man is seen eating a heart of a doctor.“

"Okay, I‘m sure you can handl-"

"(Y/N), that man is Jack." Cas said. You heart stopped at his name. Jack. Your Jack. The Jack you saw dying in front of you. It could not be true or could it? What if it was not really him? What if he was possessed by someone? Or worse...

"J- Jack? Ou- Our Jack?“ you asked while looking at Cas‘ face to see any kind of doubt but nothing was there.

"Yes, (Y/N), our Jack. We need to get him, to stop him.“

"I don’t think I can...What if it‘s not truly him, Cas? I couldn’t live with that.“ you cried.

"Okay, I understand and I won’t force you to do anything. Please understand that I have to go. Stay in the bunker, don’t go out, I‘ll be back in not too long.“ Cas rushed.

"Okay, be careful." but before you could finish your sentence, Cas was already gone. You could not believe what you just heard. Maybe you should have accompanied Cas. What if this version of Jack was dangerous and would hurt him? Your thoughts started running. You imagined outcomes that sent shivers down your spine. This was not a dream you could wake up from. This was real. You could hear your heartbeat so loudly, it felt like your heart was jumping out of your chest at any second.

You just laid there on your bed, waiting for Cas to come back home. After what felt like hours, you got up. The moment you were on your feet your head started spinning and you could see black dots blurring your vision. This was when you realized that you had not drunken anything today. You made your way to the kitchen, thinking about Jack again. The time you had together was precious. He was the first person you could fully open up to. Sure, you trusted Sam, Dean and Cas but Jack was different. He gave you a feeling of safety, home. You had loved him with your entire heart. No...you still loved him.

A loud noise made you jump and turn to the bunker‘s door. You sighed when you saw Cas, a small smile spreading onto your face. Only when you saw someone behind him, your smile faltered. You would have recognized him anywhere. It was him. It was really him. You wanted to run towards him, hug him and just feel him close but your legs were stuck to the floor. Tears came out of your eyes. It had been so long since you last saw him.

Jack could not believe his eyes. There you were, only a few steps away. Ever since he had come back from the Empty, he could not stop thinking about you. Your (Y/H/C) hair, (Y/E/C) eyes and that beautiful smile of yours that made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw it. He missed you so much.

Cas and Jack went downstairs, towards you. Jack wanted to run into your arms immediately but Cas stopped him.

"Give her a second, Jack.“ Cas warned him while looking at you, reading your expression.

"Jack?“ you whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Is it really...?“

"Yes, (Y/N), it‘s really him. It‘s our Jack.“ Cas answered your question. The second you heard his words, you started running towards Jack. The only thing you could think of was having him close, making sure he was real. Jack awaited you with open arms. His hands moved around your waist while yours went around his neck. This position was too familiar for the both of you. You were both crying. You had each other again. Jack pulled you even closer if that was possible at this point. You stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying the presence of one another.

Jack let go first, looked at your face and started smiling. He never thought he would see you again.

"I missed you so much, (Y/N)." he said with so much love and adoration that had you crying even more.

"I missed you too, Jack. I thought I had lost you forever.“ you whispered.

Jack‘s hands moved from your waist to your face, caressing your cheeks and looking into your eyes to search for any doubts. When he could not see any, he leaned in and pressed a long awaited kiss on your soft lips. You immediately responded, feeling fireworks exploding inside you. It had been way too long since your last kiss. This was everything you and Jack had dreamed of.

After a few minutes you broke the kiss, looked him in the eyes and said what you were longing to say for forever now.

"Jack? I love you." you said, smiling, drying your last tears. Jack simply looked at you. He was not too good at emotions but he was sure of this one. He loved you too and hearing those words from you made him the happiest person on earth.

"I love you too, (Y/N), so much. You won’t lose me again, I promise.“ he said sincerely and you believed him because the trust you had for him was bigger than for anyone else.

Jack leaned his forehead on yours, closed his eyes and just breathed in your scent. The scent that he had missed so much. In that exact moment he knew he would do anything to keep you safe. He would do anything so that you two could stay together. And you would do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work here! Some people might know me from Tumblr. I wanna start uploading my work here as well. Please be aware that this is the first piece I've ever written. Ever since, I've improved a lot. You'll see what I'm talking about if you decide to stick around.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> -xocathy


End file.
